


I Came to Love You

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationships, Test Fic, Unplanned, ex-husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: "...he was known to follow his passions. Unfortunately, love was his passion. Love was a serious passion that he couldn’t let go. He fell in love easily and he stayed in love. That’s why he didn’t work well in a relationship. Because he had to have the freedom to love another. He never meant to hurt Roderich. He never meant for things to go the way they did."





	I Came to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning: This is like the first time I have ever really written Austria so forgive me I am still learning about him.

It wasn’t typical for Antonio to be stuck in his thoughts like this. Of course, he did get stuck in his thoughts all the time. It was just a matter of getting stuck in these kinds of thoughts that really had him confused. He looked up at the sky and tried to push the thoughts away. He knew better than to try and get involved in an old relationship. They weren’t together anymore for a reason. Even if it was a reason Antonio didn’t quite think of as a big deal, he knew better than to try and pursue someone who left.

It was true, though, he was known to follow his passions. Unfortunately, love was his passion. Love was a serious passion that he couldn’t let go. He fell in love easily and he stayed in love. That’s why he didn’t work well in a relationship. Because he had to have the freedom to love another. He never meant to hurt Roderich. He never meant for things to go the way they did.

The only reason he was even thinking about Roderich at all was because of his plans to move. Antonio didn’t find out very much through Gilbert, since he didn’t spend very much time with Roderich. But since Roderich spent time with Ludwig, Gil’s brother, it wasn’t very hard to come by some of the more important information. Like the fact that Roderich was moving out of Ludwig’s house. That was new information to Antonio, but it wasn’t really all that shocking.

Antonio remembered how often Roderich would complain and in turn he would hear about it from Gilbert. It was  _ wear _ Roderich had chosen to move that really had Antonio confused. Roderich had decided to move to Spain. He never would have known had he not agreed to do the video chat with Gilbert so it was honestly a good thing he had. It was weird, being away from Gilbert. But he had only been in Spain for school and now that school was out, Gilbert was back in Germany.

Francis was a lot easier to communicate with since he had decided he would stay in Spain for the summer semester, taking some extra classes. It was more to work on his skills since he needed to learn how to play more than one character. Francis was a theatre major. He was working towards being more serious type characters since he wanted to try out playing the villain in his next show. He’d have to audition, so of course he needed to work out characterization.

Antonio was a writer, so the summer classes for him were just making sure he stayed on top of actually writing because of course he would just procrastinate if he didn’t take the class so he just had to work nights in order to get everything taken care of. At the moment he worked at a small cafe where he served the tables and got to play his guitar every now and then.

It was as he sat with these thoughts that he realised there was a high chance that Roderich would be there at the cafe. He wasn’t sure when Roderich was coming, but he knew that he was playing in the cafe tonight and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Roderich to see him like that. He always played from the heart, it was one of his favourite things to do. But if he was feeling like this right now, then he knew he would play with these feelings. That meant Roderich would know. He would know something was going on.

He shook his head and stood up, heading inside to shower so he could get ready. He figured he would just have to assume Roderich was coming on a different day. That would make his nerves fade.

Antonio ran his fingers through his hair and turned on the shower, letting the water warm up before climbing in and wetting his hair. He took a long shower this time, not really wanting to be quick or anything like that. He just wanted to find time and relax so that he could let himself process everything.

Taking too long of a shower would be just as bad though. So after he was clean and relaxed, he climbed back out and dressed in some of the nicer clothes he had. He grabbed his guitar and started to tune it, not wanting to ruin the show by having to do it there. He put it in it’s case and put it on his back. Now it was the moment of truth. He had to head out. Antonio climbed onto his bike, starting it and putting the helmet on his head. The strap clicked into place and he took off towards the cafe.

Nights like this one made him thankful they had reserved parking for employees. The place was already packed. So far, he hadn’t seen a sign of the old car Roderich drove. Thank goodness. He climbed off the bike and went inside the cafe, setting his stuff up and running his fingers through his hair again. Fortunately it had dried enough to manage it. He went into the bathroom and fixed it up. Not much, since he usually went for that attractively messy look, but enough that if Roderich  _ did  _ show up he wouldn’t look like a total mess.

Turning on his heel to exit the bathroom, Antonio was met with eyes he wasn’t exactly expecting to see. Well, he was. But not so soon. “Roderich?” He paused and smiled. “I...em...well I have to go...set up. I heard you were coming though. I would like to talk to you more after my show. If that is okay of course”

Roderich was a bit stuck, if he must be honest. He looked Antonio up and down and shifted. Of course he had come to Spain and expected to see the Spaniard here. It was just that he didn’t expect to see him so soon. He wasn’t prepared for this kind of meeting yet. “Sure” he whispered. “I would love to speak with you after your...show?”

“I’m performing tonight! You should watch, at least for a bit” Antonio smiled brightly. “But really. I do have to get going. I would hate to keep my fans waiting” he smirked before bowing his head and rushing towards the stage. He grabbed at his guitar and sat down on the stool, beginning to play  _ their  _ song.


End file.
